Current Internet architecture is built around layers of different functions, including a “network layer” which provides a technology-independent abstraction on top of a large set of autonomous, heterogeneous networks. The Internet Protocol (IP) is one mechanism for achieving such an abstraction. However, limitations of the Internet Protocol's “best-effort” service model have prevented the Internet from effectively scaling to meet new requirements, such as security, manageability, wireless networking, mobility, and others.